Hitsugaya Taichou!
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Toushiro doit choisir quelqu'un qu'il pistonnera à l'école des shinigamis. C'est pas une mince affaire, alors il prend la première venue... il aurait peut être pas dû! - en pause
1. La rencontre!

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi

**Type :** Romance, angst, peut-être aventure ? MDR xD en tout cas y'aura de la baston :')

**Disclaimer :** Aucun lien ou personnage énuméré ici est ma propriété (malheureusement pour Hitsugaya-kun xD) tous droits réservés à Kubo Tite. Par contre j'ai créé Ling XD

**Commentaires :** Ben… j'ai publié cette fic parce que j'ai trouvé que y'avait trop de fics sur le couple HitsuHana :3 au début, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de la mettre sur (ne me dites pas que j'aurais pas dû mdr) mais bon… en tout cas, le personnage n'est pas tellement self-insert (je ne pourrais pas dire totalement, mais je suis très différente d'elle :') et toute façon, la romance ne sera pas trop waffy.

* * *

**Introduction**

Elle entendit un cri et comme une odeur de brûlé se propagea dans l'air. Elle resta immobile dans cet océan de choses inutiles et ne bougea pas. Par-delà la vague de flammes, une voix de femme continuait de l'appeler inlassablement.

**Hitsugaya Taichou!  
Chapitre 1 – La rencontre**

**_"Ling…"_**

_Cessez… cessez de m'appeler…_

**_"Ling…"_**

_Non… je ne répondrai pas… dorénavant je ne vous verrai plus… je me demande où je suis… quelle ironie… peut-être ai-je atteint le paradis… non ce serait grotesque… alors l'enfer ? Qui sait… ?_

Ling rouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle se releva, scruta les alentours et vit que rien ni personne n'était à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle jurerait avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle haussa les épaules et se releva pour marcher.

Elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A sa droite, un fleuve paisible coulait, il brillait sous le soleil tardif. A sa gauche, quelques maisons désertes survivaient malgré leur bien piètre état. Elle ferma ses yeux pour respirer l'air.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers le lac et regarda longuement son reflet. Rien n'avait changé… elle se redressa et se demanda où elle était. Il y avait une chose dont elle ne doutait plus : elle était bel et bien morte.

------------

"Taichouuu ♫ !"

D'un air joyeux et gai luron comme toujours, Rangiku se dirigea vers son capitaine, ses seins se mouvant au rythme de sa marche, dans un décolleté certes provocateur. Toushiro, habitué, soupira en croisant les bras et la regarda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matsumoto ? ...Et que signifie cette note de musique à côté de mon titre ?" Rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme sourit sans répondre et sifflota tout en tournant autour de son capitaine. Ce dernier, agacé par le comportement de son lieutenant, tapa du pied et s'exclama :

"**Quoi à la fin **!"

"Ya-ma-mo-to-tai-chou-vous-a-en-vo-yé-dans-le-Ru-kon-gai…" chantonna-t-elle en continuant son petit manège.

"**QUOI!**"

"Il dit qu'il aimerait que vous ayez un élève sous votre aile."

Toushiro ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il sembla tétanisé, ce qui fit rire la femme en qui il avait totalement confiance.

"Un élève sous mon aile ?"

"Oui. Il juge que vous avez acquis assez d'expérience en tant que capitaine pour pouvoir recommander un élève à l'école des shinigamis et bla, bla, bla", soupira Rangiku avec ennui.

"Hm…"

Le capitaine de la dixième division regarda longuement son lieutenant avant de se retourner, une main sous le menton, l'air soucieux. Il esquissa quelques pas pour rentrer dans son bureau, suivi de près par Rangiku qui guettait sa réponse.

"Très bien…" soupira Toushiro. "Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Moi ?" Demanda-t-elle en se désignant d'un air perplexe.

"Oui."

"Euh non non, c'est bon. C'est gentil de m'avoir demandé… mais je parie que c'est pour ne pas que vous ayez à supporter cette corvée tout seul !" S'exclama la jeune femme au décolleté avantageux qui rebondissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Toushiro soupira une énième fois, admettant que son vice capitaine n'avait pas tort. Il regarda si Hyourinmaru était bien à sa place, arrangea sa tunique sous le regard de Rangiku qui lui fit noter :

"Vous n'allez pas à un mariage, juste au Rukongai."

"**Toi** ! Va plutôt m'écrire ces rapports !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Ourg!"

Et elle disparut en un coup de vent. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre inférieure, maudissant intérieurement Yamamoto taichou, puis sortit en appelant quelques uns de ses sous-fifres.

---------

Pour Toushiro, rien n'avait changé. Bien sûr, il avait intégré très tôt l'école des shinigamis et avait peu de souvenirs du Rukongai, si ce n'est les quelques précieuses mémoires qu'il avait gardé d'Hinamori. En y repensant, il serra les poings et redoubla d'allure. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de ce côté.

Il mit peu de temps à atteindre la maison qui avait bercé tout son enfance. Il y respira l'odeur familière et sourit légèrement en voyant les quelques pastèques abandonnées devant la porte. Il frappa quelques coups et attendit, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme de shinigami.

La femme qui lui ouvrit semblait avoir longtemps vécu. Ils se sourirent, se dévisagèrent pendant longtemps avant qu'elle ne le serre dans ses bras en manquant de l'étrangler.

---------

Elle continuait de marcher alors que son ventre grondait tel un orage. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait faim. Quelques personnes la regardèrent passer, intriguées, et murmurèrent sur son passage des choses qu'elle évita soigneusement d'écouter. Elle ferma les yeux et fit une pause de quelques secondes. Son ventre était sa priorité. Mais ici, que pouvait-elle manger ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle était !

D'un air hagard, elle s'assit dans l'herbe. C'est alors qu'une pomme se présenta devant elle. Ling leva la tête. Un petit garçon miséreux la regardait avec un sourire naïf. Il lui tendit la pomme qu'elle prit et dévora sous ses yeux. Elle le remercia. Il ne parla pas et repartit en courant. Elle se demanda si les gens étaient muets ici.

Son ventre grondait encore car une pomme ne rassasiait pas, mais elle avait dorénavant repris assez de force pour continuer à marcher. Le problème était qu'elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

------------

Comme Ling n'avait plus trop la notion du temps, elle se demandait depuis combien d'heures elle marchait dans ces quartiers, parmi ces maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes. Les gens n'étaient pas muets et c'est à peine s'ils lui accordaient un regard. Elle atteignit une forêt.

Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait à manger, se dit-elle en y pénétrant. Pleine d'espoir, elle fit un pas sur l'herbe mais elle sentit une sensation étrange en elle. Elle serra son cou avec sa main, envahie d'une irrépressible envie de vomir. Une douleur terrifiante se propagea dans son corps, ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle s'agenouilla par terre avant de vomir la pomme qu'elle avait mangé.

"Hey!" S'écria une voix.

Elle sentit à peine une main se poser sur son épaule et la redresser fermement. A peine eut-elle essayer de regarder son sauveur, elle s'effondra sur l'inconnu, une douce odeur fruitée envahissant ses narines.

-------------

"Je ne sais pas qui elle est", dit la vieille femme en regardant Ling vomir encore et encore dans les fourrées juste à côté de sa petite maison.

"Je l'ai trouvée là, à l'entrée de la forêt en train de vomir le peu ce qu'elle avait dû manger." Répliqua Toushiro. "Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as jamais vue ?"

"Elle doit être nouvelle."

"… je vois."

Assis à l'endroit où il aimait manger des pastèques, Toushiro regarda avec ennui la 'nouvelle' refouler tout ce qui était dans son maigre ventre. Sa 'grand-mère' était assise sur un fauteuil de bois et tricotait. Il haussa le sourcil en la voyant se calmer, se releva d'un bond et l'approcha :

"Si tu continues à vomir, tu vas recracher tes entrailles."

"Comme si je me forçais!" Répliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses lèvres.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Ling."

"D'accord. Je suis Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitaine de la 10e Division."

"Pardon?"

Il la regarda d'un air méprisant.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Gotei 13 ?"

"Non."

"D'accord… vraiment nouvelle."

Ling fronça les sourcils. Elle cracha derrière elle pour enlever ce goût acre dans sa bouche et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il devait faire vingt ou vingt-cinq centimètres de moins qu'elle.

"Et donc, c'est quoi ?"

"Bon. On reprend du début. Obasan, on peut avoir des pastèques ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit la vieille femme en posant son tricot.

Toushiro alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il ne fit pas signe à Ling de le rejoindre mais elle le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, tenant son estomac de la main droite.

"Tu es à la Soul Society parce que tu es morte dans le monde réel."

"Je me disais bien que je n'aurais pas pu survivre", marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui décocha un bref regard avant de continuer.

"Tu es dans le quartier 1 du Rukongai, Junrinan. Le Rukongai, c'est là où toutes les âmes vont après la mort. Au centre, il y a le Seireitei, c'est là où il y a tous les shinigamis. Ce sont les personnes qui s'occupent de ramener les morts, purifiés ou non, dans le Rukongai."

Il la regarda une seconde fois pour voir si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Mais elle le contemplait, impatiente d'en savoir plus. La vieille femme posa une assiette où quelques tranches de pastèque étaient coupées. Toushiro fit signe à Ling de se servir et fit de même.

"Ensuite", continua-t-il après avoir croqué dans le fruit juteux, "dans ce Seireitei, il y a treize divisions, ce qu'on appelle le Gotei 13. Il y a les shinigamis normaux, les officiers, le lieutenant et enfin, le capitaine."

"Donc, j'ai affaire au capitaine de la dixième division?"

"C'est cela", répondit Toushiro d'un air fier en entendant la jeune femme l'appeler ainsi.

"Je dois donc vous vouvoyer et vous appeler Hitsugaya-sama ?"

"…"

Il la regarda. Elle avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il soupira et reposa la peau de la pastèque en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Hitsugaya taichou suffira."

"Votre prénom a rapport avec vos cheveux ?" Demanda Ling en essayant d'attraper distraitement une mèche de la chevelure du garçon.

Il recula instinctivement et dit :

"Peut-être."

"Shiro-kun, c'est mignon."

"Ho non pas ça…" marmonna-t-il en se rappelant Hinamori et Ukitake.

"Mais ça marche. Hitsugaya taichou !"

Elle le regarda d'un air triomphant et, requinquée, se releva. Ses longs cheveux rouges ondulèrent et prirent la direction du vent. Elle sourit et murmura, sous le regard du capitaine de la 10e division :

"Est-ce normal, si je suis morte, d'avoir faim ?"

"Non…" avoua Toushiro doucement.

"Alors que se passe-t-il…?" Elle sourit tristement et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle dit : "C'est drôle, même dans le monde des morts, je suis spéciale…"

"Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Tu es juste… hum… faite pour devenir un shinigami. Tu as de l'énergie spirituelle."

"Les shinigamis combattent, non ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant Hyourinmaru dans le dos de Toushiro. Ce dernier opina de la tête. "Je n'aime pas me battre… je n'aime pas la violence."

Il la regarda lécher ses doigts après avoir terminé sa pastèque. Elle tira sur sa petite robe blanche et l'épousseta inutilement.

"L'énergie spirituelle, c'est ce que je ressens chez vous depuis tout à l'heure, non ?"

"Peut-être, oui…"

"C'est ce qui m'a fait vomir, alors…" soupira Ling.

"Sûrement. Tu n'es pas habituée, donc un premier face-à-face avec un capitaine est souvent violent."

Elle sourit et dit :

"Après tout, peut-être que je devrais y aller, à cette école de shinigamis…"

"Mais tu m'as dit que tu détestais la violence."

"Oui, c'est vrai !" Confirma Ling en riant. "Et puis je déteste l'ordre, l'obéissance, et toutes ces choses-là !"

"Alors ce n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi…"

"Je ne sais pas. Après tout, tout le monde peut changer !" Dit-elle mystérieusement.

Toushiro eut alors une idée. Il porta son index et son pouce à son menton d'un air songeur, soutenant son coude droit de sa main gauche. Il faisait preuve d'une réflexion intense. Amusée, Ling le dévisagea, les mains dans le dos. Finalement, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement en la voyant le fixer :

"Hey !"

"Mes excuses Hitsugaya taichou, mais vous étiez dans de profondes pensées et votre visage était très sévère ! J'ai eu peur quelques secondes !"

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'ordre, t'es polie…"

"On appelle ça de l'hypocrisie," corrigea Ling d'un grand sourire.

"…" Il reconsidéra ses pensées. La seconde d'après, il soupira et dit : "Si tu veux intégrer l'école des shinigamis, je veux bien te recommander auprès d'eux."

"Pour quoi faire ?" Demanda-t-elle dubitativement. "Pour avoir un traitement de faveur ?"

"En quelque sorte.

"Alors je n'accepte pas ! Je préfère être au même niveau que tout le monde."

"Ca jouera un rôle quand tu seras considéré comme shinigami. Tu intégreras ma division et tu monteras plus vite en hiérarchie."

"Je n'accepte pas!" S'obstina Ling en croisant les bras.

"Eh merde. Quelle gamine ! Je vais devoir aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est parce que je suis la première venue ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Et parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à un apprenti shinigami", marmonna Toushiro.

"Alors j'accepte votre offre !"

"QUOI?"

"Eh ben, je ne voulais pas quelqu'un qui me couve tout le temps. Mais votre comportement me prouve que c'est exactement le contraire de ce que vous ferez. Ca me convient. Je dois faire quoi ?"

Il soupira devant l'impatience surprenante de sa nouvelle élève. Après tout, puisqu'il avait été obligé de trouver quelqu'un, autant qu'elle soit aussi simple d'esprit que Ling.

"Nous commençons l'entraînement immédiatement."

--------------

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Toushiro entraînait sans répit la jeune Ling qui avait bien du mal à suivre. Mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour y arriver. Cela avait tendance à intriguer le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Le mercredi, alors qu'il prenait sa pause dans son bureau en sirotant du thé, Rangiku fit irruption dans son bureau avec une liasse de feuilles collée à sa poitrine. Elle la déposa avec un sourire triomphant sur le bureau de son capitaine : "J'ai fini."

"C'est pas trop tôt", marmonna Toushiro.

"Ne faites pas votre rabat-joie !" Râla la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue d'un airjoyeux. "Shiro-chan !"

"Matsumoto ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

La femme se moqua. Elle posa ensuite un regard sur Ling qui, dans la salle voisine, lisait tranquillement un livre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Vous avez bien choisi votre protégée !"

"Ce n'est pas ma protégée."

"Bref, elle est sous votre protection, quand même."

"En quelque sorte", soupira Toushiro en feuilletant les rapports.

"Ling, c'est ça ? Elle est mignonne."

"Peut-être…"

Rangiku dévisagea son capitaine. Elle éclata de rire, s'assit sur le bureau près de son capitaine et lui tordit le nez gentiment. Il secoua la tête et la regarda :

"Arrête !"

"Vous êtes trop mignon ! Elle vous fait craquer, c'est ça ?" Susurra Rangiku d'un air joyeux.

"N'importe quoi !"

L'air neutre de son capitaine dérangea presque le lieutenant de la dixième division. Elle lui tira les joues plus violemment en disant :

"Avouez!"

"Aiiiiie ! Matsumoto putain de merde, arrête !"

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**NDLA : Ah… Ling n'est pas un prénom chinois, mais l'effet donné est sympathique, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'elle s'appelle Ling xD en vrai, c'est anglais et ça veut dire "bruyère", d'après ce que j'ai lu j'avais fait de long recherches pour son prénom, je voulais que ça coïncide avec celui de Toushiro mais bon… tant pis!  
NDLA 2 **(24.06.07)** : Correction de quelques petites erreurs et fautes de frappe ! Et finalement Ling est bien un prénom chinois. Il signifie "cloche" ou "carillon". Il y a une autre définition mais elle me plait moins lol. **

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, allez-y doucement dans les flames svp, et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'encourager )**

**Kana!**


	2. Matsumoto fukutaichou!

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi

**Type :** Romance, angst, peut-être aventure ? MDR xD en tout cas y'aura de la baston :')

**Disclaimer :** Aucun lien ou personnage énuméré ici n'est ma propriété (malheureusement pour Hitsugaya-kun xD) tous droits réservés à Kubo Tite. Par contre j'ai créé Ling.

**Commentaires :** Récemment, ma souris déconne gravement, genre malade incurable. Alors, je me venge sur mon clavier et mon imagination, j'écris aussi vite que je pense. Du moins, je l'espère. De plus, je m'énerve facilement. J'ai mes règles? Ok je me tais, allons à la Soul Society xD

**Hitsugaya Taichou!  
Chapitre 2 – Matsumoto fukutaichou?! **

D'un air grognon, Hitsugaya Toushiro acheva le dernier rapport pour Yamamoto soutaichou. Il se releva en soupirant, marmonnant quelques vagues plaintes et épousseta son uniforme de capitaine shinigami. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. Encore une fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, elle s'était assoupie –volontairement ?- sur le canapé du bureau commun qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'elle était sous ses ordres.

Enfin, si elle était vraiment lieutenant, elle ne s'endormirait pas 'juste' quand il y avait des rapports à faire. Comme d'habitude, c'était toujours Toushiro qui s'en occupait. Mais après tout, cette femme n'était pas une plaie pour lui. Elle était belle et gentille, un peu enfantine certes, mais c'était ce qu'il appréciait. Cet esprit enjoué remontait le moral de ce capitaine si jeune mais déjà si mature.

Achevé, il prit un plaid qui était sur un fauteuil voisin et le posa sur le corps de la blonde et sortit. Il devait retourner surveiller Ling. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Rangiku sourit dans son sommeil.

-----

Ling, dans un calme surhumain, terminait le dixième livre que Toushiro lui avait ordonné de lire. Elle le posa à côté de son futon, réfléchissant tout en regardant le plafond. Elle se retourna à plat ventre, tendit le bras pour attraper un stylo et commença à écrire son rapport, éclairée par la flamme d'une bougie. C'était un ouvrage fort ennuyeux, mais elle ne lui dira jamais.

Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'elle était à l'école des shinigamis. Presque personne ne savait qu'elle avait était choisie par le capitaine Hitsugaya et toute façon, cela ne changeait rien ; elle suait comme tous les autres.

Après avoir lu tous ces livres sur l'histoire de la Soul Society, elle s'était rendue compte de la chance qu'elle avait eu en allant dans le Seireitei directement après être arrivée. Certains vivaient le reste de leur vie, ou plutôt de leur mort, dans la misère du Rukongai. Elle s'était abstint de le dire à son mentor qui semblait avoir passé son 'enfance' dans ce quartier.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à son rapport, elle entendit la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir lentement. Son capitaine venait de rentrer. Elle sourit et continua d'écrire.

En voyant la lumière à travers le papier de riz, Toushiro s'avança. Il entrouvrit la porte :

"Oi Ling. Je peux rentrer ?"

"Je vous en prie Hitsugaya taichou", dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle réarrangea sa coiffure et referma son kimono de nuit par réflexe. Le jeune enfant prodige s'avança et ferma la porte coulissante derrière lui. Il se baissa pour lire le début de la synthèse.

"Je viens juste de commencer."

"Ca va. C'est bon", dit-il avant de se relever.

"Vous allez dormir, taichou ? Il est tard, vous avez travaillé dur."

"Ouais. J'y vais. Bonne nuit."

Il referma la cloison qui les séparait derrière lui. Il entendit Ling lui répondre la même chose. Elle n'éteignit pas la lumière et continua sa synthèse car demain, les idées se seraient toutes envolées.

"Matsumoto" appela Toushiro en fermant la porte de la salle des archives.

"Oui, taichou ?"

La lieutenante à forte poitrine s'avança vers son capitaine, presque au garde-à-vous. Elle venait tout juste de déposer la paperasse qu'ils avaient achevé hier dans le bureau de Yamamoto soutaichou et avait rejoint celui qu'elle servait grâce à son shunpo.

"J'ai une urgence. Accompagne Ling à l'école des shinigamis et renseigne-toi sur son apprentissage."

"Compris."

"Ah et…" Toushiro sortit une boîte noire de son uniforme, la regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner : "Donne-lui… eh?"

Mais Rangiku s'était déjà enfuie.

"Hmmm. Elle a encore dû cacher des rapports sous le canapé."

Ling sortit de la salle de bains et manqua de déraper sur la synthèse qu'elle venait juste de terminer. Elle regarda sa chambre d'un air dépité et pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de la ranger. Mais dans quelques minutes, elle devait être en cours, alors cela pouvait attendre ce soir. Elle haussa les épaules et enfila son uniforme auquel elle commençait à s'habituer.

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte qui donnait sur un couloir du Seireitei, Ling se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Habituellement, son taichou ne frappait jamais quand elle était en retard. D'un air curieux, elle entrouvrit la porte. Elle mit quelques secondes et tapa dans la paume de sa main, s'exclamant :

"Matsumoto fukutaichou !"

"Ravie de voir que tu me reconnais", sourit la femme à grosse poitrine. "Ehhh, mais c'est le bazar ici ! Pire que la salle des archives !"

"Ah gomen", s'excusa rapidement Ling en ordonnant quelques affaires qui jonchaient le sol. "Je n'ai plus trop le temps de ranger."

"Hitsugaya taichou ne t'a rien dit ?"

"Pas encore…"

Rangiku sourit et regarda la jeune fille terminer ses préparatifs. Elle prit son katana et sortit, précédée par le lieutenant de la 10e Division. Cette dernière, amusée, regarda la timide Ling fermer la porte et continuer son chemin.

"Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner…"

"Je regrette, c'est un ordre de Hitsugaya taichou", répliqua Rangiku en tirant la langue.

"Il a peur que je me perde ou quoi… ? Je lui ai dit que je détestais être couvée", marmonna Ling en ajustant les pans de son kimono.

Le lieutenant de Toushiro retint un petit rire.

"C'est plus fort que lui. Avec Hinamori-chan, c'est pire."

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Le vice capitaine de la cinquième division. C'est aussi son amie d'enfance."

"Je vois…"

D'un air songeur, Ling pensa que Toushiro et cette fille devaient être en couple. Elle réprima un sourire moqueur en imaginant son capitaine amoureux. Ce n'était peut-être pas une pensée à avoir !

Rangiku rajouta d'un air entendu :

"Mais ils ne sont pas en couple."

"Cela m'est égal. Ce serait pourtant drôle." Marmonna Ling en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de l'école.

"Hm…"

La femme blonde resta pensive et dévisagea Ling. Cette dernière se sentit intimidée. Finalement, la lieutenante la surprit en la prenant de ses bras, disant :

"Tu es parfaite pour mon petit Shiro-kun."

"Hein ?!"

"Je le laisse à tes soins ! Mata ne!"

Et Rangiku s'évada grâce à son shunpo. D'un air interrogateur et interdit, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges regarda l'espace où se tenait le lieutenant (et ses seins étouffants) d'un air hébété :

"Elle me dit ça comme si j'allais l'épouser !"

Elle soupira et rentra en entendant les autres pré-shinigamis autour d'elle.

"Hum, il me semblait que je devais faire quelque chose d'autre", se dit Rangiku en se frottant les cheveux d'un air ennuyé.

Elle regarda la paperasse, puis son capitaine. Une seconde journée comme cela ! Finalement, elle aurait préféré retourner à l'école des shinigamis elle aussi ! Quoi que son poste était intéressant, même plutôt amusant !

Elle pouffa légèrement, attirant le regard du jeune prodige. Ce dernier termina de remplir un rapport avant de demander :

"Que donne l'apprentissage ?"

"Pardon ?"

"L'apprentissage de Ling." Rappela Toushiro.

Ah, **maintenant** elle se souvenait. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop tard. Fallait-il mentir ou dire la vérité ? Elle était mauvaise menteuse, se dit-elle en haussant les épaules intérieurement. Et ce n'était pas bien de ne pas avouer ses fautes. Après tout, on disait "faute avouée à demi pardonnée". Elle se reprit et, toute sourire :

"C'est une excellente élève !"

"Vraiment", soupira le garçon aux cheveux blancs, plus d'un air désintéressé qu'interrogatif.

"Vraiment !" Confirma inutilement Rangiku en se redressant.

Toushiro lui jeta un regard sans émotion avant de retourner à son travail. La jeune femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son mensonge était passé inaperçu !

"La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas en cours de route."

"Ourg !"

Rangiku s'étira peureusement. Elle ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans sa chambre prendre un peu de repos, car ensuite elle avait une mission, mais fut interrompue par le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division, la jeune Hinamori Momo.

La lieutenante à forte poitrine, surprise de la voir par ici, haussa les sourcils, fit un grand sourire et prit l'amie d'enfance de Toushiro dans ses bras, l'étouffant dans ses seins :

"Momo-chaaaan !!!!!!!! Que c'est rare de te voir ici !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"Matsumoto fukutaichou !" S'exclama Hinamori. "Hm… s'il-vous… plaît ! Laissez-moi… respirer ! Et puis, c'est Hinamori fukutaichou !"

"Oh mon Dieu !" Bondit Rangiku en s'éloignant. Avec crainte, elle regarda son décolleté et murmura pour elle-même : "Ils ont encore grossi… ?"

Une goutte dévalant sa tempe, Hinamori était trop timide pour parler la première, même si c'était elle qui avait fait la démarche de venir à l'encontre du vice-capitaine de la dixième division. Alors que Rangiku analysait ses seins à l'aide de ses mains (ah-hem xD), Hinamori tordait ses mains dans tous les sens.

Finalement, quand Rangiku décréta que tout était absolument normal et à sa place, elle reporta son regard sur la petite Hinamori :

"Alors ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"

"Eh bien…"

"Je t'écoute !"

"Je me demandais vaguement, euh…" Hinamori marqua une pause. Rangiku avait deviné de quoi elle parlait, mais par amusement – et sadisme, peut-être – elle laissa la petite s'empourprer encore plus : "Je voulais savoir qui était la fille… euh… avec Shiro-ch… Hitsugaya taichou."

"Il ne vient plus te voir ?"

"Euh… rarement, mais c'est comme ça depuis qu'il est devenu capitaine", rappela Hinamori relevant la tête.

"Ah bon ! Elle s'appelle Ling ! Plutôt marrante, la petite."

"Et… euh…"

"C'est l'élève qu'il prend sous son aile. Rien de plus." Coupa Rangiku en souriant.

"D'accord… merci."

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds regarda le lieutenant de la cinquième division s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré et esquissa un sourire moqueur pour elle-même, puis rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte coulissante derrière elle.

Non loin de là, Toushiro avait écouté la scène avec grande attention. Il sauta sur les toits, les parcourut à la vitesse de l'éclair et se décida à rendre une petite visite surprise à Hinamori.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer une mission sur le terrain, vous aurez la chance d'avoir des officiers de la onzième division avec vous."

Ling regarda vaguement deux de ses camarades jaser. Elles lui rappelaient des filles de son collège. Secouant sa tête pour éviter de rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs, elle leva la tête pour regarder quelques uns des meilleurs de la division la plus meurtrière du Gotei 13.

Elle rangea son katana qu'elle avait sorti pour l'épreuve précédente et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle s'assit, imitée par ses deux amies quelques minutes après, et repensa à son inscription il a y de cela une semaine et demi déjà.

_"Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?" Demanda la secrétaire. Elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face au capitaine de la dixième division et sursauta puis se reprit : "Hitsugaya taichou ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu." _

_"Bonjour" marmonna Toushiro d'un air mal levé. "Je suis ici pour inscrire cette fille" Il désigna Ling d'un geste bref : "Elle sera mon second." _

_"Ah, déjà ?" S'étonna la secrétaire. Devant l'air impassible de l'enfant prodige qui hocha la tête brièvement, elle sourit d'un air feint et enchaîna : "Très bien… quel est son nom ?" _

_Toushiro donna un coup de coude à Ling. Cette dernière, un peu intimidée, s'avança et dit : _

_"Ling." _

_"Et ton nom ?" _

_Non. Elle ne l'utiliserait pas. _

_"Je n'en ai pas…" _

_"Utilise celui que tu avais quand tu étais vivante," intervint Toushiro. _

_"Je n'en avais pas" répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était effrayante. Il la contempla, mi-désespéré mi-surpris, et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. La secrétaire commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. _

_"Bon, mettez Hitsugaya", dit finalement le jeune homme. _

_"On va croire que je suis votre sœur !" Protesta Ling. _

_"Tu as une autre solution ?" _

_"Non, mais…" _

_"Très bien", coupa Toushiro. "Le problème est réglé." _

_"Je peux continuer ?" Demanda la secrétaire. Ils acquiescèrent d'un coup de tête en chœur. "Vous êtes née dans le Rukongai ? Si non, dites-moi l'âge que vous aviez quand vous êtes morte." _

_Le ton monotone qu'elle avait utilisé pour parler de la mort surprit d'abord Ling. Mais ici, elle devait se rappeler que tout le monde était mort. Se secouant intérieurement, elle répondit : _

_"J'avais quinze ans." _

_"Très bien." Dit la secrétaire. Elle sembla taper des choses sur un ordinateur et dit, après une bonne minute : "Tout est réglé. Hitsugaya taichou, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un katana ?" _

_"Non. Je m'en occupe." _

_"Nous sommes d'accord. Ling, bienvenue à l'école des shinigamis."_

En y repensant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait très bien pu donner un de ces noms qu'elle avait. Mais pourquoi ? Pour se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ? Il était vrai que nommée ainsi, elle semblait être la sœur de Toushiro. Mais il valait mieux prendre ce nom.

Elle entendit les officiers parler dans son dos.

"C'est qui cette Hitsugaya Ling ?"

"Hm, c'est la protégée de Hitsugaya taichou", répondit son prof.

La 'protégée' ? Non mais, depuis quand? Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour répliquer, ses amies la tinrent fermement par les bras, lui demandant de se taire. Il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer des problèmes alors que les équipes n'étaient pas encore faites. Elle se rassit calmement.

"Il a accepté une élève ?" S'étonna une autre voix. "Zaraki taichou a refusé de faire le tuteur cette année, comme chaque fois d'ailleurs."

"Je veux voir ce que cette Ling donne. Et si elle est jolie, ce serait encore mieux. Je la veux dans mon équipe."

Ling fronça les sourcils. C'est alors que le prof les appela pour faire les équipes.

"On m'a dit que Ling allait s'entraîner sur le terrain aujourd'hui", marmonna Toushiro en tapant sur son portable spirituel.

Lui et Rangiku étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble du monde réel. Ils venaient juste d'achever une mission et avaient mené quelques bonnes âmes dans la Soul Society. Le capitaine travaillait donc sur son rapport et avait eu la mauvaise idée de penser tout haut.

C'est alors que Rangiku le prit dans ses bras par derrière, criant hystériquement et manquant de l'étrangler :

"C'est trooooooooooop mignon ! Vous vous inquiétez pour elle !"

"P…pas du tout !" Bégaya Toushiro, manquant d'air. Elle plaqua la tête de son capitaine sur ses cuisses et lui caressa les cheveux. "Matsumoto, arrête ça !"

"Prenez du bon temps, capitaine ! Arrêtez de froncer tout le temps vos sourcils aussi", le corrigea-t-elle en lui administrant une pichenette sur le front.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Et puis je ne m'inquiétais pas !"

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant, lui jetant un regard affectueux. Toushiro se calma, arrêta de bouger et laissa son vice-capitaine gagner. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et fixa le ciel d'un air orageux.

"Des officiers de la onzième division l'accompagnent."

"Et alors ? Ils ne vont rien lui faire."

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils la croient surdouée parce que je l'ai choisie…" marmonna Toushiro.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça", se moqua Rangiku. "Au pire, ils l'appelleront crevette comme vous. Ils ne risquent pas de la violer, elle n'a pas de poitrine !"

"èOé **MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOO** !"

Ayasegawa Yumichika la dévisagea plusieurs fois de suite d'un air songeur. Ling fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait ça et plus particulièrement les personnes qui le faisaient. L'autre personne qui était avec eux se sentait complètement délaissée.

**Fin du chapitre 2 **

N'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review :3 j'aimerais bien que ça se bastonne entre Yumichika le narcissique et Ling :3


	3. Fear!

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi

**Type :** Romance, léger angst mais pas encore en fait xD, baston

**Disclaimer :** Aucun lien ou personnage énuméré ici n'est ma propriété ©tous droits réservés à Kubo Tite. Par contre j'ai créé Ling :) (donc en gros j'me réserve le droit de la martyriser)

**Commentaires :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Y'en a peu mais c'est mieux que rien et puis, j'adore écrire cette fic, donc même s'il n'y en avait pas je continuerais ! Enfin je crois… lol. Merci à tous, je sais j'me répète mdr. Bon, suite à une 'tite remarque, j'essaierai de faire Matsumoto moins maternelle, j'ai relu et c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas elle-même mais je crois que c'est le comportement qu'elle a avec son p'tit taichou… bref… les ennuis commencent à partir de ce chapitre :3 (à priori, mais j'ai rien prévu)

Au fait (je suis d'humeur à faire de longs commentaires) je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a que Ling, Toushiro et Rangiku que j'appellerai par leurs prénoms. Pour l'instant. Et encore, j'ai du mal à appeler Matsumoto par son prénom. Il est possible que je change un jour – en tout cas je ne pouvais vraiment pas dire 'Momo' (pour Hinamori). Surtout qu'elle va jouer un sale rôle. Je l'aime pas xD

Pour les fans d'Ichigo et la clique du vrai monde, à priori ils n'apparaîtront pas. Je n'ai pas encore situé ma fic dans le temps, mais je pense qu'elle se passe avant que Rukia et Ichigo se rencontrent. On verra comme ça se passe.

**Hitsugaya Taichou!  
Chapitre 3 – Fear!**

"Si vous pouviez arrêter de me dévisager…" Grinça Ling sans baisser son regard.

"Eh bien… eh bien…"

D'un air intéressé, Ayasegawa Yumichika continuait de tourner autour de la jeune fille qui commençait à grandement s'énerver. Elle finit finalement par esquisser un pas de retrait.

"Un peu jeune mais certes prometteuse. Rien de comparable à ma beauté bien sûr", dit Ayasegawa pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il continuait de palabrer sur sa "beauté invincible", Ling fixait cet énergumène avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût dans ses yeux. Si toute la onzième division était ainsi et qu'ils étaient réputés comme étant les plus destructeurs, elle se demandait comment le Seireitei faisait pour tenir. Heureusement, Ayasegawa était – vraiment – unique en son genre.

Les ordres furent remis aux chefs de groupes ; autrement dit, les officiers de onzième division. Ling fouettait l'air de son katana d'un air perplexe. Quelque chose flottait dans l'atmosphère, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

--

C'était étrangement silencieux. A en devenir même gênant.

Hinamori et Toushiro étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce. Assis côte à côte sur un lit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à sortir un mot. Bien entendu, l'enfant prodige savait que c'était à lui de commencer vu que d'une, c'était un homme (ça reste encore à prouver hem xD) et que de deux, c'était lui qui l'avait conviée. Il la regarda, soucieux et embarrassé, et commença :

"Hinamori…"

"Oui, Hitsugaya-kun ?"

Même si elle l'encourageait, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. En fait, il voulait lui parler de Ling, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il se trouvait presque bête. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de penser ça. Finalement, ce fut elle qui lui sauva la vie :

"Hitsugaya-kun, je…"

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il de son ton aimable habituel.

"Je voulais savoir qui était cette Ling."

Dieu merci.

"C'est juste mon élève" dit Toushiro.

"Ton élève ?"

"Oui, Yamamoto soutaichou m'a demandé de prendre quelqu'un sous ma tutelle ce semestre."

"Ce n'est pas ton genre" remarqua Hinamori avec un regard discret.

Il tiqua.

"J'ai juste pris la première qui venait."

"Et tu as bien choisi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien" marmonna-t-il.

"C'était d'elle dont tu voulais me parler ?"

Toushiro se releva et remit son Zanpakuto en place. Il était trop stressé pour parler avec son amie d'enfance pour l'instant. Déjà, savoir Ling avec ces salauds de la onzième division, ensuite savoir que son vice-capitaine était censée travailler dans le bureau des archives… il ne pouvait pas supporter en plus de se faire sortir les vers du nez par sa meilleure amie.

"Oui. Mais tout va bien. J'y vais, Matsumoto va avoir besoin de moi. Salut."

"Sa…"

Toushiro claqua la porte sans ménagement.

"… lut. Eh bien…" soupira Hinamori.

--

"Ainsi, il paraît que le petit enfant prodige a une élève" murmura Ichimaru d'un air intéressé.

Il était venu tenir compagnie à Rangiku à l'improviste. Tous les deux autour d'une bonne bouteille de saké, ils parlaient de l'actualité du Seireitei, mais en l'occurrence, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Rangiku se servit une mini tasse de saké, la but cul sec et répondit alors :

"Ouiiii. Ling."

"Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Elle est gentille" dit Rangiku en servant Ichimaru.

"Tu n'as pas peur…" ricana-t-il.

Rangiku marqua une pause, avant de se resservir et de dire :

"Peur de quoi ?"

"Mais de perdre ton poste de vice capitaine voyons."

"Pourquoi ? J'ai confiance en Hitsugaya taichou, je ne vois pas pourquoi…"

"Parce qu'elle est là" coupa Ichimaru en agitant sa tasse gaiement. "Elle sera la plus dévouée de ses subordonnés… et aura sa place de lieutenant."

Rangiku le regarda d'un air mauvais :

"Arrête, Gin. Tu sais très bien que…"

"… tu ne sais rien du tout" riposta encore une fois Ichimaru en l'arrêtant dans sa phrase. "Mais tu sais, tu ne perds rien au change, si elle devient lieutenant."

"Ne dis pas de conneries !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas de raison de perdre mon poste !"

"Moi, je te propose de devenir mon lieutenant, quand elle sera à ta place", glissa doucement l'homme à tête de renard.

Rangiku le dévisagea longuement. Son visage trahissait une grande impassibilité mais, malgré elle, une certaine curiosité s'y lisait également.

"Et Kira ?" Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

"Il sera peut-être lieutenant de la treizième division…" suggéra Ichimaru.

"Arrête" dit Rangiku en se levant. "Jamais Hitsugaya taichou ne ferait ça…"

"Ne ferait quoi ?"

Le capitaine de la dixième division venait de faire irruption dans la salle des archives. Il lança un regard en coin à Ichimaru. Ce dernier sourit simplement, comme machiavéliquement – mais c'était son rictus habituel – et sortit de la salle en murmurant :

"Bien le bonjour, petit enfant prodige…"

Et il sortit. Toushiro n'appréciait pas cet homme. Jamais il ne l'avait respecté comme il le devait. Pourtant, le capitaine de la dixième division avait son bankai – certes, il n'était pas encore accompli. La preuve était devant lui : jamais Ichimaru n'avait encore appelé Toushiro "capitaine".

L'enfant aux cheveux blancs, d'un air fort irrité, s'assit à sa place et commença sans un mot les rapports qu'il devait terminer. Le silence de son capitaine effraya Matsumoto mais pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle dût se contenter de se taire également. Malheureusement pour elle, les paroles d'Ichimaru demeuraient dans sa tête.

"Hitsugaya taichou…"

"Quoi ?"

"Hum…"

Elle regarda longuement le jeune garçon. Il n'était pas question de douter de son capitaine.

"Rien… rien d'important." Soupira-t-elle finalement.

--

"Nous allons procéder ainsi. Les officiers qui sont avec vous sont responsables de votre sécurité. Donc, si vous tombez sur un vrai Hollow, laissez faire les officiers et restez en retrait ! Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ?" Demanda le prof en baissant la voix.

"Oui !" Répondit tous les premières années en chœur.

Ne s'en souciant guère, Ling regarda aux alentours. Décidément, soit elle devenait vraiment parano, soit il y avait quelque chose de très mauvais dans l'air ! Elle jeta un regard curieux en direction de Ayasegawa qui semblait ne se préoccuper que de ses cheveux. Avec regret, elle décida de faire confiance à l'officier et d'ignorer cette impression.

Ils prirent le chemin et s'aventurèrent sur une plage déserte. Elle était accompagnée du narcissique mais aussi de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Tous les trois gardaient le silence. De temps en temps, Ling se retournait pour être sûre que rien…

"Mince !" S'exclama-t-elle en sortant son katana.

Suite aux quelques entraînements qu'elle avait suivis avec son taichou, Ling avait à peu près maîtrisé son arme. Elle administra un coup aux jambes du demi-Hollow. Son camarade de classe la rejoignit très vite et, à coups de Kidou et de katanas, ils s'occupaient du sort du monstre. Patient et surtout très lent de réaction, Ayasegawa regardait le combat des deux jeunes apprentis avec application.

"C'est le moment de l'achever" fit noter le narcissique en remettant ses cheveux en place.

"Merci de le dire !" Crièrent en chœur les deux premières années.

L'élève assistant Ling envoya un bon Sokatsui et elle lui administra un dernier coup fatal derrière la tête. La chose s'évapora dans les airs. Ils sourirent sans rien dire et rejoignirent Ayasegawa qui sifflotait.

Néanmoins, il adressait à la jeune fille un regard plutôt intéressé. Elle s'exclama finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de marche :

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager comme ça ?!"

"Rien, rien. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides à force de froncer les sourcils, comme ton capitaine."

"Merci de ne pas me dire ce que je dois faire, et aussi d'éviter de parler d'Hitsugaya taichou ainsi !"

Ayasegawa soupira d'un air snob et continua de marcher, suivi de près par l'autre élève.

Mais l'atmosphère semblait devenir pesante autour d'eux, et visiblement Ling n'était pas la seule à l'avoir senti. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta net. Ayasegawa en fit de même, arbora un air dur, tendit le bras pour empêcher le jeunot d'avancer et posa son autre main sur son zanpakuto.

"N'avancez pas. Le prochain est pour moi. Tant mieux, je commençais à rouiller."

Mais la chose qui apparut n'était pas un Hollow. Ling n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle qui venait tout juste d'affronter un demi-Hollow, qui n'en avait jamais vu un entier, elle se trouvait devant ce que ses supérieurs appelaient des "Menos Grande".

Elle le regarda, terrorisée. Ayasegawa se maudit intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt – après tout il était le quatrième meilleur de la division, non ?- et sortit son Zanpakuto sans plus attendre. Avant de se jeter sur la bestiole, il dit à l'adresse des deux jeunes :

"Restez pas là ! Fuyez !!"

Alors que l'autre élève courait en direction du point de ralliement, Ling regardait le monstre, terrorisée. Bien sûr… elle avait déjà ressenti ça. C'était une peur indescriptible. Ce n'est pas dû à la laideur du monstre, ou à l'énorme énergie spirituelle qui émanait de lui… c'était autre chose. Comme un frisson étrange que son corps émettait.

Elle resserrait sa poigne sur son katana, tout en faisant instinctivement des pas vers l'arrière. Ayasegawa l'avait déjà oubliée et s'élança en l'air, brandissant son Zanpakuto :

"Eclos, Fujikujaku !"

Le majestueux katana se divisa en quatre fourches et attaqua sans relâche le Menos Grande. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas. Ayasegawa fut projeté au sol, mais le sable amortit sa chute. Quelques roulades en arrière plus tard, il tomba net contre les jambes de Ling :

"Qu'est-ce tu fais encore là ?!!! " S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. "Pars et vite !"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et merde, je suis tout poussiéreux !"

Il épousseta son uniforme de shinigami, remit ses mèches en place et s'élança sur son ennemi une fois de plus. Elle resta là, en le regardant sans vraiment le voir, paralysée par la peur. Mais quelque chose bouillonnait au fond d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retint un cri d'âme sensible en voyant le sang d'Ayasegawa gicler. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Malheureusement pour lui, le Menos Grande l'éjecta vite fait et reporta son attention sur Ling. Il approcha sa "main"…

"Mon Dieu…" murmura-t-elle.

_"Non…"_

_"Non…!!!"_

_**"Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas faiblir devant les autres, même si tu sais qu'ils sont plus forts que toi… au moins, tu auras fait de ton mieux…"**_

Elle se redressa et prit son katana d'une main ferme. Même si…

_"Je ne veux pas…"_

--

Le stylo dérapa sur le papier, traçant une longue ligne d'encre noire sur le rapport. Toushiro jura avant de jeter la feuille pour en prendre une autre.

_"Je ne veux pas…"_

Il redressa la tête. Assise au bureau d'à côté, Rangiku sursauta. Elle se demanda vaguement à quoi son capitaine pouvait bien penser. Il fronça les sourcils (encore plus que d'habitude) et se leva en rajustant son Zanpakuto dans son dos :

"Je reviens, Matsumoto."

"Ah… où allez-vous ?"

"Voir si une certaine personne n'a pas des problèmes."

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant soupirer son lieutenant. Elle se leva et se décida à aller piquer un petit somme sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son capitaine.

--

D'un pas régulier et appuyé, il courait sur les toits pendant que la nuit tombait. En fait, il n'avait eu qu'un pressentiment vague. C'est comme s'il avait entendu une voix l'appeler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de se déplacer. Hésitant, il sauta sur le toit voisin et interrogea les membres de la onzième division pour rejoindre l'espace d'entraînement.

A peine était-il arrivé sur la plage qu'un sale pressentiment le fit légèrement frissonner. Non, ce n'était pas un demi-hollow qui avait élu ces lieux comme domicile. Et à son avis, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un officier pouvait facilement affronter. Il regarda à l'horizon pour apercevoir…

"Nom de Dieu !"

La surprise fut grande. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres du Menos Grande, il sortit son Zanpakuto sans plus attendre :

"Elévation dans le ciel gelé, Hyourinmaru !"

Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à son élève avant de lancer son attaque de glace contre la gigantesque bestiole en face d'eux. Ayasegawa, dans un coin, était en train de cracher du sang, tout en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité et de classe – chose qui, dans le cas ici présent, était relativement difficile.

Ling, effrayée par la puissance de son futur capitaine, se redressa maladroitement et agrippa son katana fermement. Elle le serrait tellement fort que tout son corps tremblait et que ses mains saignaient abondamment.

Toushiro revint sur le sol, et lui dit juste avant de relancer un assaut :

"Ne brandis pas ton arme inutilement, je m'en occupe."

Reconnaissante, elle émit un léger soupir avant de lâcher sa lame et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle regarda ses mains pleines de sang, et sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos. Elle reporta ses yeux sur Toushiro. Il avait habilement détourné le monstre dans un endroit, là où ni Ling, ni Ayasegawa ne risquaient quelque chose.

Elle admira quelques temps son capitaine, des étoiles dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des gouttes tomber sur ses épaules et ses bras.

"Il… pleut ?"

Non, ce n'était pas de la pluie. C'était rouge. Elle leva son regard pour voir son camarade de classe empalé sur une griffe acérée de Hollow. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier avait un sourire malsain tracé sur son masque.

"La prochaine…"

Elle cria. Elle cria encore et encore. Mais personne ne pourrait la sauver.

_**"Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on vienne te sauver. Ne compte que sur toi-même dans les moments durs."**_

Elle criait toujours. Des larmes sortaient de ses yeux et sur le sable, se mélangeaient avec son sang. Elle attrapa son katana. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la rage. Elle tremblait.

Le Hollow dégagea le garçon dans la vaste étendue d'eau d'un coup désintéressé et reporta ses petits yeux perçants sur Ling. Cette dernière, rassemblant tout son courage, se jeta sur le monstre, sous le regard effaré de Toushiro. Mais il ne pouvait s'en soucier et s'exclama :

**"Bankai !"**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Notes :** Hi hi hi ! Bon, je tiens à préciser que Ling n'est pas schizophrène. Les phrases en gras italique sont des souvenirs de ce qu'elle a vécu quand elle était vivante. Dites, vous avez une idée pour le nom du Zanpakuto de la miss ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me la dire :) !


	4. Secrets!

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi

**Type :** Action/aventure, et l'angst commence par là

**Disclaimer :** Aucun lien ou personnage énuméré ici n'est ma propriété ©tous droits réservés à Kubo Tite. Par contre, je me réserve toute propriété sur Ling qui donne bien du mal à mon crayon lol

**Commentaires :** Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément! A l'heure où je commence ce chapitre, j'ai eu une proposition pour le nom du Zanpakuto de Ling… et c'est super ! J'ai gardé une seule partie (je l'avais déjà en tête) et je suis (enfin) arrivée à le trouver, grâce au dictionnaire français-japonais, au nom de celui d'Hitsugaya-kun, et à ma tête ! Bonne lecture de ce quatrième chapitre !

**Hitsugaya Taichou!  
Chapitre 4 – Secrets ?!**

"**Daiguren Hyourinmaru **!"

Une expression de colère apparut sur le visage de Toushiro en même temps que deux majestueuses ailes de glace dans son dos. Il s'éleva dans les airs et fonça sur le Menos Grande, essayant de le piéger dans ses crocs gelés.

Les coups d'épée volaient, la rapidité de Toushiro était stupéfiante. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son Zanpakuto était le plus puissant du type glace. Malgré tout, il avait tout de même la désagréable impression que c'était inutile. De plus, il semblait que Ling avait besoin d'aide. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'attirer le Menos Grande vers elle.

Il reposa quelques secondes les pieds à terre, se contentant d'éviter les attaques imprécises et lentes du monstre – mais non négligeables. Il fronça finalement les sourcils, jugeant qu'il était temps de le faire disparaître _définitivement_.

Il s'approcha de la tête du Menos Grande, planta sans ménagement la lame dans sa gorge en disant :

"**Ryuusenka**."

De son côté, Ling se faisait envoyer dans tous les coins de la plage. Le sang sur ses bras, ses joues et ses jambes coulait abondamment, mais quelque chose la faisait continuer. Même les mots blessants du Hollow ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

_"Apprenti shinigami, tu vas mourir ! Sans même connaître le nom de ton Zanpakuto ! Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas, ce n'est pas drôle !"_ Riait le monstre en lui donnant des coups de griffe.

Une nouvelle plaie, au niveau du cou cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit et le sang gicla sur ses habits déjà relativement rouges. Elle retomba lourdement dans la mer, se releva et se mordit sa lèvre en sentant le sel sur ses blessures. Mais elle continua à avancer. Le Hollow en face d'elle semblait s'en amuser, bien que l'absence de zanpakuto de Ling l'ennuie.

Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra sa poigne sur son katana, refusant d'abandonner le combat. Dans sa tête, les mêmes voix résonnaient toujours, l'obligeant à se relever.

"_**Parce que tu es seule.**_"

"_**Parce que tu n'es rien**_."

"_**Tu es inutile**_."

"**Je le sais bien !!!!!!!**" Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le Hollow, avant de se prendre un énième coup.

Cette fois, elle retomba loin, contre le sable, et ne se relevait pas. Sa vue se flouait. Elle ne percevait que le bruit des vagues. Il lui sembla peut-être, à tout hasard, entendre son capitaine crier son nom. A tout hasard, oui.

--

"Taichou…" murmura Rangiku.

D'un air ennuyé, bien qu'un peu amusé, elle fixait son capitaine faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Bien qu'il l'ait obligée à faire les papiers de la cinquième division en attendant la fin d'une mission qu'Aizen avait accepté, il ne protesta pas en la voyant chômer.

D'un air stressé, les mains dans son dos et le regard cloué au sol, Toushiro était tellement agité que même son Zanpakuto tremblait.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en sortira", dit-elle en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux documents.

"Je sais bien !" Dit-il en redressant la tête.

"Alors il n'y a pas de raisons d'être si soucieux."

"Tais-toi!"

L'humeur agréable de son capitaine ne fit qu'accroître l'amusement de son lieutenant. Mais, décidant exceptionnellement de suivre les ordres d'Hitsugaya taichou, elle prit un stylo et commença à écrire.

--

Hinamori s'assit tranquillement en face de son ami d'enfance, sous la chaleur rassurante du kotatsu (_les tables chauffantes japonaises_). Il essaya de se décrisper un peu et posa une tasse de thé fumante devant elle. La chambre de Toushiro était maintenant bien plus ordonnée qu'elle l'était au Rukongai.

"Tu ne bois rien ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non."

Elle frissonna en entendant le ton froid et dur de son Shiro-chan. Elle resserra ses doigts sur la tasse en terre cuite et avala une gorgée de liquide chaud.

"Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?"

"…" Toushiro lui lança un regard et posa ses mains sous son menton : "Le capitaine Unohana de la quatrième division m'a dit que Ling ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas."

"Oh…" Hinamori sourit faiblement. "C'est mignon Shiro-chan, tu es inquiet pour elle !"

"Hinamori !" S'écria-t-il." C'est Hitsugaya taichou !"

"Hum…"

Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de réprimer un sentiment inconnu en elle. Quant à son ami, il serrait son poing droit d'un air complètement absent. Elle décida de briser le silence entre eux qui était maintenant devenu un peu trop habituel :

"Et… tu m'as faite venir pourquoi ?"

"Ah, oui." Il se releva et prit une liasse de feuilles sur son bureau, avant de les déposer devant Hinamori. "Ce sont les rapports de la cinquième division."

"C'est tout ?"

"Oui."

Non, ce n'était pas tout, bien sûr. Il ne lui aurait pas dit. Il était inquiet, il voulait simplement qu'elle lui murmure quelques mots réconfortants. Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, qu'elle n'ait pas la chance de connaître le nom de son zanpakuto, et d'autres choses comme ça.

Hinamori ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ? Ou le faisait-elle exprès ? Il ne savait pas. Elle le regardait d'un air peiné, mais ne voyait-elle pas pourquoi il se rongeait les sangs ainsi ?

Elle baissa finalement les yeux. Oui, elle savait pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Mais pourtant, elle qui faisait passer les autres avant son propre intérêt, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour réchauffer son cœur glacé. Mais c'était son Shiro-chan, son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis le Rukongai, celui avec qui elle avait partagé son enfance et mille pastèques…

Mais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire de simples mots, que n'importe qui pourrait dire, mais que Toushiro voulait entendre uniquement venant d'elle ? Elle se sentait coupable. Finalement, elle se leva, ne supportant plus cette tension, et dit doucement :

"Je vais y aller, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ah. Hum."

Il se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, hésitante, et finalement se retourna pour serrer Toushiro dans ses bras. Il frissonna, rougit légèrement, se demandant vaguement la raison de ce geste. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que se soit, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Il pensa la rattraper, mais ses petits pas rapides dans le couloir l'en dissuadèrent.

--

"Yamamoto soutaichou… alors elle…"

"Oui." Acquiesça le vieil homme en se retournant.

Quelques papiers en mains attrapés sur son bureau, il s'assit calmement en face de Rangiku qui avait un visage bien peiné. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé dont la fumée parfumait toujours la salle.

"Dois-je… intervenir ?" Demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

"Non." Répondit l'homme. Il déposa une feuille devant elle. "Lisez ça. Mais gardez le secret pour vous."

"Et Hitsugaya taichou ? Il ne doit pas être au courant ?"

"Ce serait un désastre. Je ne compte pas lui dire jusqu'à cette mission."

"Elle sera donc…"

Un silence s'installa. Rangiku se mordit la lèvre inférieure, parcourant le document en diagonale. Quand elle redressa pour affronter le regard bienveillant du supérieur du Gotei 13, un regard effrayé apparut sur son visage :

"Mais… que se passera-t-il si elle ne se réveille pas ?"

"Ce serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver, Matsumoto fukutaichou", soupira Yamamoto.

"Je vois… mais est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'elle reste endormie ?"

"Nous n'en avons aucune idée, à ce stade. Si elle obtenait son Zanpakuto, alors le danger serait trop grand pour nous. Nous avons décrété qu'il n'y avait à présent qu'une seule solution."

"Et c'est donc cette mission dont vous parlez…"

"Oui… j'espère qu'Hitsugaya taichou saura la neutraliser."

"…"

Avec regrets, Matsumoto fixa ses poings resserrés sur ses genoux.

--

De temps en temps, on entendait une chouette hululer derrière la fenêtre. Quelques rayons de la lune atteignaient avec difficulté les yeux en amande de la jeune fille. Ils étaient encore clos. Habillée d'une simple chemise blanche trop grande pour elle, elle était recouverte d'un drap fin de la même couleur. Vue ainsi, elle semblait morte. Mais une faible respiration s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et la mine chagrinée, Hinamori fixait le corps inanimé de Ling. C'était donc elle, la protégée de Toushiro.

"Hm…"

L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le plafond noirci par la nuit apparut alors devant elle. Elle rouvrit et ferma ses paupières plusieurs fois, se demandant si elle était morte, et rassembla toutes ses forces pour bouger ses doigts.

Elle essaya de se redresser. Après quelques vaines tentatives, Hinamori se releva pour venir l'aider. Interloquée, Ling la regarda remonter le coussin et l'y reposer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais n'obtint guère de résultats. L'amie d'enfance de Toushiro hocha de la tête négativement, murmurant dans un petit sourire :

"Ce n'est rien."

Ling cligna des yeux et desserra ses lèvres scellées depuis quelques semaines pour formuler au moins un mot. Finalement, Hinamori sourit, lui adressa un signe d'au revoir et partit.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

--

"**QUOI ?!"**

Toushiro fit tomber ses rapports par terre sous le coup de la surprise. Le capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu, sourit tout en conservant son air sage. Confus, le jeune garçon regroupa rapidement les feuilles, les tassa et les posa sur son bureau.

"Je comprends votre surprise, Hitsugaya taichou. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'elle se réveille, à vrai dire."

"…"

"Ling se repose. Néanmoins, vous pouvez la voir."

"Très bien." Dit-il en soupirant. "Merci pour tout, Unohana taichou."

"C'est notre travail."

Sitôt que le capitaine Unohana fut partie, Toushiro se mit à penser de vive allure. Il devait aller voir Ling mais aussi avertir Matsumoto. Il fallait aussi porter ses rapports à Hinamori.

Finalement, il soupira, légèrement soulagé, et prit la liasse de papier dans ses bras avant de claquer la porte du bureau.

--

D'un air soucieux, Rangiku serra ses poings. C'était la seconde fois de la semaine qu'elle avait été convoquée par Yamamoto soutaichou. Il arborait un air grave sous ses rides d'homme expérimenté.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença son discours d'une voix monotone :

"J'ai appris qu'Hitsugaya Ling s'était réveillée."

"Donc… cela signifie…"

"Il n'y rien d'alarmant, Matsumoto fukutaichou", dit le vieil homme en soupirant. "Son énergie spirituelle est faible, le danger est pour l'instant éloigné."

"Néanmoins, Hitsugaya taichou fera tout de même cette mission ?"

"Oui. Même si c'est dangereux pour lui, je pense qu'il est assez expérimenté pour le faire seul."

"… très bien."

"Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander."

La jeune femme releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

"Oui ?"

"Il faut prendre nos précautions, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Il y a un objet que d'anciens shinigamis ont caché dans le monde réel, il nous sera très utile. J'aimerais que vous alliez le chercher, et le rameniez ici."

"Très bien."

"Une autre chose…"

"Laquelle ?"

"Restez discrète."

Rangiku hocha la tête et se leva. La discussion était close.

Elle fit quelques pas dans les couloirs, se demandant comment les choses pouvaient tourner ainsi. Elle posa ses mains sur la barrière, regardant le ciel d'un air mélancolique. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna violemment, même si elle avait deviné de qui il s'agissait.

"Gin !"

"Hello, Rangiku-chan…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Juste savoir si notre marché tient toujours…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant une boule se nouer dans son ventre. Elle savait qu'en faisant ça, elle trahissait non seulement son capitaine, mais aussi le vice-capitaine de la troisième division. Elle repoussa son ami d'enfance et dit :

"J'y réfléchis, Gin."

"Très bien…" sourit-il.

Puis, il s'éloigna.

"J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je veux te voir, tu es avec lui."

La voix de son capitaine s'éleva dans son dos. Elle en tressaillit et se retourna. Si par malheur, il avait entendu leur conversation…

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Hitsugaya taichou, et elle était sûre que jamais, jamais il ne ferait ça. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, peut-être même plus qu'à Gin. Mais le fait qu'il s'inquiète de cette manière pour Ling avait fourni un autre argument pour le capitaine de la troisième division, et Rangiku n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour décider de quelque chose, Ling n'avait pas encore son Zanpakuto.

"Ah, taichou. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. De quoi tu parlais avec cet homme ?"

"Taichou, on ne demande pas de choses si personnelles aux femmes", dit-elle en le poussant du côté de leur bureau.

"Matsumoto", marmonna Toushiro. "Tu sais qu'elle est réveillée ?"

"Hum?"

Elle s'arrêta, feignant la surprise. Et heureusement qu'elle était bonne comédienne.

"Ling est réveillée ?!" Sursauta-t-elle.

"Oui."

"Super ! Faisons la fête, taichou !"

"Elle est encore fatiguée", dit-il en freinant son lieutenant. "Je vais aller la voir. Je compte sur toi pour les papiers ?"

"Oui taichou !"

Même si elle avait donné sa parole, il ne la croyait pas tellement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de palabrer. Il rejoignit l'hôpital de la quatrième division, usant son Shunpo.

Lorsque son capitaine eut disparu, Matsumoto abandonna son sourire feint. D'un air maussade, elle rejoignit le bureau où elle ferait un petit somme, histoire de changer. Puis, elle irait chercher ce fameux objet, espérant que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps.

--

Les rideaux voletaient grâce au petit vent qui rafraîchissait l'intérieur de la pièce. D'un air absent, elle fixait le mouvement ondulatoire des bouts de tissu.

Quelques coups faibles retentirent à la porte, pourtant déjà ouverte. Elle tourna doucement son visage. Il grimaça, mais refusa de culpabiliser, et s'avança auprès d'elle. Dans son cou, au-dessus d'une de ses salières, une cicatrice en forme tache avait pris place. Il s'assit sur un tabouret. Elle lui sourit.

"Bonjour taichou."

Sa voix était rauque.

"Bonjour, Ling…"

"Ne faites pas cette tête ! J'ai l'impression que vous portez le poids du monde sur vos épaules."

Il essaya d'affronter son regard, mais c'était dur. Il tenta plusieurs fois, restant silencieux, puis finalement, il posa les coudes sur les genoux, noua les mains et les posa sur son front, et tête baissée, murmura :

"Pardon…"

"Vous avez dit quelque chose, taichou ?"

"Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pu…"

"Ne vous en voulez pas pour si peu !" Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle frôla sa nouvelle cicatrice du bout de ses doigts. Il se redressa, essayant de dire autre chose que des excuses, mais un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Un homme de sa division apparut :

"Koukichirou Takezoe de la dixième division, Hitsugaya taichou ! Désolé de vous déranger !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Yamamato soutaichou vous demande !"

"Je vois…"

Il se leva pour suivre son officier, et avant de partir, il dit à Ling :

"Guéris bien."

"Oui…"

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_

**Notes **: Eh bah voilà… finalement, j'ai pas encore donné le nom du Zanpakuto de Ling… eheh, c'est mon pseudo sur MSN… enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, qui peut être un peu plus compliqué, vu que j'ai inclus d'autres personnages. Enfin, je pense que ça reste simple ! Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, mes fidèles lecteurs (lol) et à bientôt dans le chapitre 5 ! N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer :)


End file.
